


Beautiful as You Are

by bigchungus12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bit of a belly kink, Chubby Thor, Gender of reader left up to you :), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigchungus12/pseuds/bigchungus12
Summary: You walk in on Thor trying on some clothes and feeling disheartened about his appearance. You go to comfort him and reassure him that he is still Thor no matter what he looks like.





	Beautiful as You Are

You walk into your hillside cottage in New Asgard. It’s strangely quiet. Usually Thor is around the kitchen or living room cleaning or cooking for you two. Suddenly you hear a noise in your bedroom and you make your way over to investigate. 

You slowly open the door and see Thor standing in front of a mirror. He is looking at himself and his hands are on his stomach. He looks visibly upset as he starts to pull at the shirt he wears. It’s a little tight around his mid section but it does not look bad in the least. You are actually a huge fan of his tummy. You start toward him and gently place a hand on one of his shoulders. He towers over you but he loves when you comfort him like this

“Thor sweetie, what’s wrong?” You ask as you begin to rub up and down his back. 

“It-it’s nothing. I know I’m still Thor The God of Thunder even if I’m big but it feels like sometimes I have to work so hard to prove myself to the world that I’m still me. I did all these good things to save the world but people can’t look past me being fat,” Thor says as tears well in his eyes

“Thor no. You being fat changes nothing about you. You are so strong and beautiful and powerful and everyone close to you knows that. If the rest of the world doesn’t want to see it then that’s on them!” You say as you wrap your arms around his midsection and begin to rub his tummy. He tenses up at this but you shush him and whisper that everything is ok. Thor’s tears stop falling and he lets out a small chuckle as he relaxes in your arms. 

“Sweetheart, thank you. I look in the mirror sometimes and I get a little sad because I know I’m not as handsome as i-“ You cut him off. 

“Absolutely not. You are not allowed to talk badly about your physique. You are stunning and I am absolutely a huge fan of your tummy.” Thor lets out a laugh and turns around to cup your face. He leans down to place a soft kiss on your lips. 

You pull away, place your hand on his cheek and say

“Here, let me show you how beautiful I think you are.” His eyes darken as he realizes the meaning behind what you just said. He begins to back up and lead you both toward your bed. He sits down and pulls you into his lap. He begins to kiss you gently and slowly slips his tongue into your mouth. You continue like this for a bit, but you have a plan and if Thor has his way then it won’t happen. You pull away and climb off his lap. He has a surprised look on his face and he tries to pull you back in, but you simply shake your head and smile. 

You lean back in and begin to place gentle kisses on his neck. As you kiss his neck you pull away and help him remove his shirt. Once it’s off you move your way down and place one hand on one pec and your lips on the other. You begin to nibble and suck as he lets out a groan and places a large hand in your hair. 

You smile against his chest. As Thor’s breathing gets heavier you move down to his stomach and go down onto your knees. He tenses a bit but you look up at him and smile. He relaxes and you place one hand on his large thigh and the other on the side of his abdomen. You begin to rub up and down his side and place kisses on his stomach. 

Your kisses get a little more aggressive as you begin to bite down and suck on his belly. His hand tightens in your hair and you move your lips across his stomach, leaving marks everywhere you go. Thor groans with every kiss and every bite. 

You pull away and begin to reach toward his pants. Thor moves your head so you are looking at him. 

“You don’t have to, it’s ok” He mutters as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Thor,” you say as you stroke up and down his thighs,”I want to.” He lets out a groan and allows you to continue. You return your hands to the waistband of his pants and begin to pull them down. You back away and allow him to kick off his pants. You always love this moment. Seeing his cock strain against his underwear wanting nothing more than to be let out. You reach over and press your hand against it. Thor’s hand returns to your head and he lets out a strangled “please” as you move your hand against him. You giggle and lean back to allow him to remove this final layer

His cock catches you off guard, as it usually does. It really is very much symmetrical to the rest if his body. Large and thick and surrounded by light blond curls. You press a kiss to the head and Thor moans. 

Your hand begins to move up and down his length. Thor lets out a breath as you continue to tease him with slow gentle strokes. His hand tightens in your hair and begins to push your mouth down on to his length. You smile and decide to give him what he wants. 

You open your mouth and let his cock slide in. He chokes back a moan as you continue to take him in. Your hand wraps around the base as you pull him im. The salty taste of his precum hits your tongue. Your mouth is full of him and you begin to wrap your tongue around whatever part of his cock it can reach. 

You begin to bob your head up and down his length. With each move you try to take him in deeper. You begin to hollow out your throat as you get ready to take his full length in. Thor’s moans grow more frequent and finally his full length is in your mouth and throat. You pull your head back and ease him back in. 

You work together to create a steady rhythm. Thor thrusts his hips up into your mouth as your other hand creeps up toward his tummy. As your mouth moves up and down his cock your hand begins to caress his soft belly. You can tell he is getting close

Thor places his other hand on your cheek. Even as you suck his cock Thor makes the effort to be gentle and make sure you feel loved. He groans as you take him in and swallow around his length. 

“Y/N I-I’m close” Thor moans out as you increase the pace. Your other hand continues to caress his stomach and his moans grow more and more erratic. His hand fists in your hair and his thrusts, while still gentle, grow faster as he approaches his peak. 

He gives one last thrust and moans out your name as he cums in to your mouth. You continue to bob your head slowly as you take him through his orgasm. You swallow everything he has to give and once he is done you slide him out of your mouth. 

You look up at him as you pull away from his spent cock. He smiles down at you as a red tint covers his cheeks. His hands reach down to your arms and he pulls you back on to his lap and cradles you in his arms. He presses a soft kiss to your lips, not caring if his taste is still fresh in your mouth. 

“Ok Y/N, I think I get the point. I am still very much loved even if I’m a little soft in the middle”

You giggle and move your hands to his hair and begin to fashion it into a loose braid. He makes a soft noise and you smile. Even if the rest of the world does not see it, he is the most beautiful in moments just like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first self insert fic. I saw endgame opening night and I absolutely fell in love with chubby thor. Seeing as there aren’t too many fics with him yet I figured I would take a shot at writing one. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Please let me know what you think and anything I can improve upon. Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
